


Unseen Horrors

by mithrel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Blanket Permission, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cecil doesn't open the door for their date, Carlos is sure there's something wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen Horrors

Carlos comes to the radio station after the show for their date, only to find the door to the studio locked. It’s odd, because Cecil’s show ended fifteen minutes ago. He knocks on the door. “Cecil?”

“Nope, no one home, please leave a message at the beep… _beep!_ ”

He frowns, because that’s definitely Cecil’s voice, and definitely _not_ a recording. “Cecil? Are you alright?”

“Go away Carlos!”

Cecil’s voice is nearly frantic, and now Carlos is _really_ worried, because Cecil never passes up a chance to, as he puts it, “bask in his perfection.”

“Cecil? What the hell’s going on?!”

“I don’t want you to see me like this!”

“Like _what?_ ” This being Night Vale, it’s entirely possible Cecil’s turned blue, or grown feathers, or suddenly started to glow. “Cecil, let me in!”

The door slowly opens. Cecil’s standing there, with two pieces of neon-green tape on his cheek.

“What’s under the tape?” Carlos says levelly.

“Leave it!” Cecil says, his hand coming up protectively to keep Carlos from removing the tape.

“Cecil, I need to see! You might need to go to a doctor…”

“Oh, what can a doctor do? There’s nothing to do! I put cream on it this morning but it didn’t help…”

“On _what?!_ " Carlos demands, his frayed temper finally snapping.

“You’ll think I’m _ugly!_ ” Cecil wails.

Carlos counts to five, then says, “Cecil, you could _never_ be ugly to me!”

“Promise?” Cecil whispers pitifully, and Carlos barely refrains from rolling his eyes.

“I promise.”

Cecil reluctantly peels off the tape and Carlos stares. It looks just like the rest of Cecil’s skin.

“…There’s nothing there.”

“How can you _say_ that? It’s ugly and huge and _ugly!_ ”

Carlos takes a deep breath, his nerves calming a bit now. “What is?”

“The invisible zit!”

“Invisible…” After a moment to process the information, he asks, “If it’s invisible, how do you know it’s there?”

“Because I can _feel_ it!” Cecil grabs Carlos’ hand and guides it to his cheek, and sure enough, there’s a bump there.

“Cecil, you could have sprouted glowing purple and green polka dots all over you, and I wouldn’t care.”

“You wouldn’t?” Cecil says faintly, and Carlos has to laugh.

“Nope. I love you. You and your invisible zit,” he says, leaning over to kiss it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unseen Horrors (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332402) by [VeegiDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn)




End file.
